My Only Desire
by LaylaLovesYou-016
Summary: Fat Amy and Bumper can't fight their fate, they can only live with it and face the fact they're meant to be together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be the first chapter of my FatBumper story that I've had a few requests of. I've never written for this ship but I'm going to give it the best shot possible because they are such a great ship. If it's bad please just tell me. Anyways, it's time to get this story into action.**

Fat Amy walked down the hallways of the campus, flipping her hair to one side of her head. She rolled her eyes, walking into the cafeteria. It was the start of a new semester and she had missed her Bella's and most of all Bumper. Their bickering and fighting was fun to her. She pretended to hate him but honestly a part of her had always really loved him, although given the opportunity to tell him she would turn it down immediately.

Bumper was popular, wanted by most of the girls around school, and Amy was not going to be just another girl in the pool of girls he's already played. She wasn't going to be a part of some entourage either. Amy had her pride and dignity which was more than enough for her although part of her still ached for Bumper.

"Amy!" She heard a familiar male voice call. She turned, catching sight of Bumper. That was the thing with him, no matter what she was always Amy to him. He never called her fat and it made her feel good inside. Breaking the train of thought, she instinctively shielded herself from whatever attack he was bound to throw at her but no attack ever came. After a moment she came to her senses, dusting herself off and walking over to a chuckling Bumper.

"Maggot." She mumbled. Bumper held up his hands. "I didn't do anything." He replied. "Yet." Amy glared at him.

Bumper smiled. "I'm just playing, you know?" Amy crossed her arms. "We can never be sure with you." She said, strutting away from him.

Bumper watched her go, biting his bottom lip. He had always admired her. He didn't think she was fat or ugly, in fact, he thought she was beautiful. He could never call her fat Amy. It just didn't sound right to him. She would always be beautiful Amy to him even if he never told her that.

"Might not want to stare for too long, you'll give yourself away." Bumper jumped, turning to see his best friend Donald. "Don't whisper in my ear like that! It's creepy." Donald shrugged. "Sorry." He continued on to his table with his lunch.

Bumper took one last glance at Amy, sighing and walking off to the lunch line.

After lunch, Bumper decided to try and talk to Amy again, alone this time. It seemed like they treated each other better that way.

Bumper approached Amy, smiling at her. "Hey." He said. She rolled her eyes. "What now?" She asked venomously. He slid a note into her room, telling her that she should meet him in his room, as usual. She opened it and nodded, offering a small, quick smile before waving again and walking off.

Bumper grinned, walking off to his room. He plopped down on the bed, awaiting the arrival of Amy.

After a very long thirty minutes, there was a knock on his door. He got up, opening the door. Amy stood there, smiling up at them. "Come in." He said softly, moving out of her way. She nodded, walking in.

"So… What are we going to do?" Amy asked him. Bumper had to admit that he wasn't exactly sure so he thought for a moment, smiling at her. "Let's just go some ice cream?" He suggested. "Sure but this isn't a date." Amy clarified. Bumper sighed to himself. "Fine." He mumbled, grabbing his keys and walking out of the dorm.

They headed off to the ice cream shop, blasting the music and joking the entire way there. Once they finally made it, Bumper got out, helping Amy out. They walked into the ice cream shop, Bumper taking Amy's hand in his. "I'm going to pay." He said with a smile. "Okay." Amy agreed with a shrug. Free ice cream was free ice cream to her.

They ordered what they wanted, going and finding a place to sit down. "So, how have you been?" Bumper asked her. Amy nodded her head. "I've been pretty good. How about you?" She smiled at him, getting a smile in return. "Yeah, me too."

Bumper wanted to start a conversation they'd both be interested in having but he wasn't sure what to say. He was usually cool around girls but Amy was different. She wasn't a part of his entourage and he admired that. She was the only girl that ever made him want to quit being a player. She was truly amazing.

"How are things with the Bella's?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes, scoffing in disgust. "They're annoying the crap out of me. I mean, Beca is probably the only one that even makes sense anymore." Bumper laughed. "I told you Aubrey was a pain." He teased. "You weren't lying." Amy laughed also, smiling at him. They looked into each other's eyes, still smiling as they both began to lean in.

Their lips were about one centimeter apart when the door to the ice cream shopped opened and they both pulled apart, blushing and looking at each other. "Bumper? Is that you?" A familiar voice called. Bumper looked up to see Donald, groaning in annoyance. "Hey Donald." He called. Donald, alongside Stacie, sat down at their table. "What are you guys doing here?" Donald asked.

Bumper rolled his eyes. "I could ask you the same question." Donald grinned. "Well, we're getting ice cream." He said with a shrug. "So are we." Bumper replied. Amy glanced up at Stacie once, waving at her and then looking back down at the table. "Together?" Donald smirked at him. "Yeah, what are you guys doing together?" Bumper tested.

Donald grinned from ear to ear. "You already know." Stacie hit him on the shoulder. "Donald!" She scolded. Bumper rolled his eyes. "Well, we're done so you two have fun." He and Amy stood up, walking out of the door in silence.

"That was awkward." Amy spoke up. "Very." Bumper agreed with a laugh as they both got into the car. They drove back in silence, both heading back to their dorms.

**Okay, so I know it's short but I have writer's block and besides for that I'm really busy with school work and stuff but I'm going to try my best to keep up with my writing. Read, review, and tell me what you think! Okay, anyways, chapter two should be posted within the next month.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's soon to update but I've been in a writing mood lately so just review and tell me what you think, if you have any suggestions as to how I can better the story, PM or R&R me. I'm very kind and all suggestions are accepted, although not all will be acted upon. Anyways, I'm going to continue the story so just enjoy!**

_Amy and Bumper were sitting in his dorm on his bed, talking as usual. They checked each other out every once in a while but neither of them said anything. Amy looked up at Bumper, sighing. "Maybe I should…" She started but before she could finish her sentence, Bumper shook his head. "Don't go." Amy looked at him, offering a slight smile. Bumper leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, deepening the kiss. Amy began to take off her shirt, pulling Bumper closer to her by the front of his pants._

Bumper woke up, taking a deep breath as he looked around the room. "Just a dream." He assured himself. He sat up, wiping the sweat from his forehead and looking at the clock. It read 4:38 AM. That meant he had around three more hours to sleep and he already knew there was no way he was going to fall asleep after that dream.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy or want it, but he just felt like he'd invaded Amy's privacy in some way or form. It was very confusing to him.

He shrugged it off, getting out of the bed and walking down to the cafeteria. He grabbed a bottle of water, rubbing his eyes and heading back to his room.

On the way he was someone he hadn't expected to see, Amy.

He walked up behind her whispering "What are you doing?" In her ear. Amy nearly jumped out of her skin, turning to look at him. "Ugh, don't do that!" She warned. "Sorry." Bumper grinned.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She mumbled. "I asked you a question." Bumper added, looking at her. "Huh?" Amy asked. "What are you doing?" He replied.

Amy looked at him for a second. "Oh, well… I couldn't sleep so… I um, decided to come and talk to you…" She stuttered. Bumper grinned again. "Miss me, did you?" Amy groaned. "Wow, I can't believe how conceited you are." She replied, rolling her eyes and continuing to walk.

"Where are you going?" Bumper followed her. "Your room." Amy said nonchalantly. "Without an invitation?" He asked. "Yup." Amy shrugged, walking into his room.

Bumper felt a type of unexplained warmness at this. She felt comfortable enough to just walk into his room and that made him happy. He would have never had gotten the nerve to do that to her, he would be afraid she'd call him a perv or something.

"Bumper?" Amy asked, capturing his attention. "Um, yeah?" He replied. "We really need to talk about earlier at the ice cream shop." She said softly, looking at her feet.

Bumper felt a light blush becoming noticeable on his cheeks. He quickly pulled himself together, clearing his throat. "There's nothing to talk about… It was a mistake." Bumper lied, holding his breath. "Um, yeah… I was thinking the same thing." Amy felt her heart break inside her chest as tears rushed to her eyes. She quickly blinked them away, standing up and clearing her throat. "I'm actually tired, I'm going to go." She said, walking out of the room before Bumper could object.

Bumper looked at his feet, running a hand through his hair. He had confirmed that she had wanted nothing more to do with him than a friendship and although it hurt, he could live with it because after all it was better than nothing. It still hurt him, though. Bumper wasn't used to faking his feelings at all. It was almost foreign to him. He always was the one to tell people how he felt, when he felt it. That's what made him, well, him.

Amy made it to her room, allowing a few sobs to escape her mouth. She wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks after she had left Bumper's room, sitting on her bed.

She had thought that maybe Bumper was different than other guys. He never looked at her like she was just a disgusting creature, he had treated her human. He never called her fat, he always offered to help her if help was needed and besides for that, he was the only guy in the entire college who had even acknowledged her.

Amy laid down in her bed, staring at her ceiling and sniffling slightly. She felt a strange since of betrayal, almost as if he were leading her on. She felt the need to avoid him; it wasn't like he'd care if she did. So she decided that's what she'd do. Two could play this game.

She drifted off to sleep after about an hour of bad thoughts and heartbroken filled tears.

Bumper woke up to his alarm with a sigh. He clicked the button to turn it off, getting up and getting ready for the day.

Once that was finished he walked to the cafeteria, sitting beside Donald. "Hey." Donald looked up at him with a smile. "Hey, Bump." He said. Bumper didn't say anything, allowing his mind to slip to Amy. He hadn't seen her yet this morning and he really wanted to. He looked around the cafeteria, spotting her with the other Bella's. She had looked away as soon as he'd looked at her. He sighed to himself.

"Word of advice?" Donald suggested. Bumper nodded his head, not looking away from her. "Tell her how you feel, idiot. She won't be single forever." Donald got up, disposing of his tray and walking over to the Bella's. "Unicycle wanted you, Aubrey. I believe he's in his room." He said. Aubrey nodded quickly, smiling and hurrying off. Donald laughed, shaking his head. "Come on, Stacie." He whispered, smiling and leading her off with them.

Bumper watched them go, sighing. Maybe now was his chance, or maybe it wasn't. He wasn't really sure at this point. He could tell her and get turned down or maybe she did feel the same. There was a fifty-fifty chance and he just couldn't take it yet.

But still, he wanted to talk to her. He stood up to walk over there; being stopped by the fact she had gotten up and left in the opposite direction. He sighed to himself. She must hate him. Donald probably told her how Bumper felt and now he was just an idiot to her.

He shook his head as the bell rung for class.

After classes ended, Bumper once again tried to talk to Amy but each time he even made it close, she was gone again. It kind of hurt but he couldn't do much about it. He couldn't confront her, or admit how he felt to her; he couldn't do anything except for deal with it.

The day passed on slowly but by nightfall, Bumper still hadn't spoken to Amy.

Two weeks passed and she's avoided him, although each day it hurt more and more. Bumper had figured out that she was ignoring him for sure, although Donald had told him that he hadn't spoken a word. Bumper was confused as to what possible reason there would be for her to hate him.

He had tried talking, she didn't want to talk. He had tried kissing and making up, those were two things she really avoided; Bumper just didn't know what he had done. She hated him for no reason and he was just about ready to give up.

**And that's my cue to stop. I hope you liked the chapter. I'm already to fifty views so thank you for that! That's amazing, considering the story's only been up for four days. Basically, I hope to update soon but I'm working on four other stories as well so I don't know when I'll get a chance. That's all for tonight, though.**


End file.
